Cracked Porcelain
by El.Ave.Fenix
Summary: Rewrite of 'Wingless Hawks'. After realizing that they can't pay their debts, two women find their fates intertwined with Abstergo's plot to destroy a vital bloodline of assassins. They are given little to no information about the assassins that they must hunt down. All they know once they become agents is that they must dispose of Ezio Auditore and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.


**Welcome to Abstergo**

**A/N: This is a rewrite to 'Wingless Hawks', a story that has needed revision for quite some time now. Here's the first chapter, and for all of the new readers, enjoy! **

The smell of a freshly lit cigarette filled Monica's mind and dazed her for a few seconds. Her hand came up and waved the smoke in front of her face away with a flick of her wrist.

Calmly, her eyes swept across the bar before she downed the shot in front of her. The burning liquor that went down the back of her throat made her growl and sneer briefly before she ordered another.

"Third man, the one with the shades and leather jacket," her friend, Annalise, pointed out sitting next to her. Monica eyed the biker through the bottom of her glass as she downed another shot.

"Charming fellow, isn't he?" Monica commented, her dark chocolate eyes narrowing at the biker when he glanced over at her. He shifted and resumed his conversation with the men around him.

"Watch yourself," Annalise replied, tossing her blond hair back sharply. She turned back towards the bar and motioned for Monica to do the same.

The Doors' 'Wild Child' blasted in the background, drowning out the conversation between the two women.

"We need this, we're three months behind on the rent, make it quick," Annalise pointed out ordering two beers. Monica sighed and nodded in understanding pretending to ignore her partner as she slipped a pill into one of the glasses.

"Just show up on time," Monica replied, taking both of the glasses into her hands. Annalise watched as her partner walked over to the biker, her hips swaying provocatively. The blond turned back to the bar and rolled her hazel eyes before ordering one last shot.

"Check's on him," she informed the bartender, pointing towards the biker while setting her glass down. She headed towards the door without glancing back at her partner.

"Hello, love," Monica whispered, setting the glasses down before she took a seat next to the biker.

"Hello, beautiful," the man replied, a seductive grin on his lips.

Monica smiled back.

Bingo.

She had him.

"What's a woman like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, moving closer to her. Monica noticed this but gave no indication that it unnerved her, on the contrary, she brushed one of her legs up against his.

"I'm just looking for a bit of fun, darling," she replied, winking at him. She could see him fall for her act more and more as every second went by.

"What a coincidence, so am I," he laughed, running a gloved hand up her thigh. Monica kept her calm facade despite the fact that she was losing control, she would rein him in soon enough.

"How about we finish up here and continue this elsewhere," she whispered into his ear, nipping at his jaw before pulling back.

"You got it, babe," he replied, taking the beer that she brought with her and finishing it. Monica suppressed the grimace on her face when she tasted the alcohol. She was mixing tonight, that was a bad idea to begin with. She didn't even like this brand of beer, nevertheless, she finished it and smiled at her companion.

"Come on," she laughed, taking his hand as she stood up and led him towards the door. He followed obediently and pulled her back to him once they were out of the bar and in an alley leading to the parking lot.

"Eager aren't you?" Monica questioned as he backed her up against the side of the brick building. She could feel small rocks dig into her back as the biker's arms constricted around her waist.

The misty night air made her glance at her companion briefly, he didn't have much time now. She could feel his grip lessen as he glanced down at her with a quizzical look on his face. Her gaze scanned the streets to make sure that no one was passing by.

"What have you done?" He asked, letting her go and shaking his head. Her eyes shot back to him when she heard this, the drugs were starting to take effect.

Monica stepped forward and smiled sympathetically at him. She could only guess that his vision was starting to blur by now.

"What I must to survive," she replied, kissing his lips in an apologetic manner. Moments later his unconscious body fell forwards into her arms. Monica grunted and struggled to keep him up.

She dragged him over to the side of the building and sat his body up against the wall before going through his pockets. Sure enough he had two thousand dollars on him along with several credit cards, just like Annalise had said.

"Sorry, love," she whispered to him, knowing that her actions were wrong. She let her hair down from the tight ponytail that she had and shook her black hair loose. Turning, her black heels clicked harshly against the pavement of the alley as she exited and looked for her ride.

"Get in," Annalise urged, opening the door as she drove up in their black Escalade. Monica stepped in without protest and slammed the door shut behind her. She took off her heels and sighed before tossing the biker's wallet in between them.

The street slights illuminated her weary expression they passed underneath one. Not even the bright neon lights from all of the bars and casinos could liven her up.

"We won't have to do this for a while," Annalise commented trying to make her feel better.

"I know," Monica replied, shifting in her seat.

By the time they reached their small apartment she had tried her best to put it behind her. She followed after Annalise, heels in hand, knowing that they would have to do it all over again in a week.

"I really liked this one," Monica commented, a frown on her lips as she opened the door and tossed her heels aside. Annalise followed after her while crouching to pickup her meowing cat.

"We had to do it, we dont have much time," Annalise replied, walking into their small kitchen and refilling the cats food bowls. Monica felt her own cat brush up against her bare leg before racing towards its food.

She knew why they had to steal just to get by. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of the reason.

"We'll pay the bastards before the deadline," Monica growled, shedding her jacket and sitting on their leather couch. Annalise nodded, trying to reassure herself.

They owed a ridiculous amount of money, there was no way they would be able to pay it all back within the time limit they had been given.

She proceeded to go through the biker's stolen wallet with a blank expression on her face. Its contents didnt surprise her, she had done her research well. Several hundred dollar bills and credit cards stared back at her.

Monica's eyes drifted over to the blond when she heard her snap the wallet shut.

"How much more do we need?" she asked, afraid of what Annalise would answer back.

"120,000 dollars," the blond replied, her hand clenched around the wallet in slight rage. No matter what they did there was no way they could come up with that sum.

Monica cursed underneath her breath and closed her eyes. She could feel her hairless cat rub up against her arm while purring. Not even the furless animal could cheer her up now.

"Tomorrow is Mardi Gras," Monica commented, her eyes opening in realization. They could go out again and pull off several thefts within a short amount of time.

Annalise looked up when she heard her partner, her hopes suddenly lifted. If they managed to pull it off they could pay back the unscrupulous people that they were in debt with.

"It could work, but if it doesn't-" Annalise started, only to get cut off.

"It will work," Monica replied, her hopes high.

Annalise nodded back and picked up her siamese cat before walking over to her room. She needed to get her rest if she was going to acomplish anything tomorrow. Pausing near the doorway, she turned when she noticed that Monica hadn't made a move to get up off of the couch and head towards her own room.

"Get some sleep," the blond ordered, setting her cat down. Monica nodded back and stretched before getting up. She ran a hand through her hair as she passed by the large window in their living room and looked down at the busy crowds of people rushing by.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion when she noticed a still figure looking up at her from a nearby alley. The meowing of her cat caused her to turn her attention from the window to her side for a few seconds. When she looked back up the man was gone, it made her wonder if it had all been her mind playing tricks on her.

"I need to get some sleep," she mumbled, dragging herself over to her room and shutting the door behind her. Within moments of turning the lights off in her room she noticed that Annalise was still up.

She ignored the light coming in from the bottom of her door and lay flat on her stomach before she driffted off into a restless sleep.

The blond on the other hand sat on her large bed, her legs crossed as she stared at the black screen of her cellphone.

It lit up and a yellow envelope flashed in the corner.

Hesitantly, she reached for the device and unlocked it before reading the message. Her face paled as she blackened the screen and glanced out of her window.

"Persistent little bastards," she growled, irritated with the fact that she couldn't get a moment of rest, she was always reminded of her debt.

She turned off her night lamp and remained sitting in the darkness for a while, trying to clear her head.

After realizing that she wasnt going to settle her nerves, she laid down and sighed when she felt her vertebrae crack one by one. She shifted to her right side and stared out of her window, the bright city lights illuminating her small room with various shades of color.

Slowly but surely her eyelids became heavy, her body finally relaxed and fell asleep with the lullaby of honking cars and screeching tires in the distance.

* * *

"Turn the goddamn alarm off!" Monica yelled from the next room, hitting the wall that separated her room and Annalise's. The blond reached over to her nightstand and tried to shut off her phone before the brunette stormed in and threw it out onto the street.

"Get up, its already 7!" Annalise yelled back, hitting the wall with her leg while smirking. They had slept the whole day away and with the sun setting over the city of New Orleans they had little to no time to get ready and go out into the city.

The blond rushed out of her room while combing her hair only to notice that Monica was already waiting for her in the kitchen, apple in hand with a blank expression on her face.

"Took your time," Monica commented, bitting the red fruit with disinterest. Annalise rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. The brunette merely followed after her with boredom apperent in her eyes.

As they walked through the streets it was becoming clear that neither of them really wanted to be out and about on Mardi Gras. The smell of beer, cigarette smoke, and gasoline hung heavy in the air as they made their way deeper and deeper into the crowds of cheering people.

Monica sneered when the beads that were thrown from various floats hit her twice. Her hand quickly flicked them off of her neck and shoulder in disgust.

Annalise was caught up with the bright costumes and colorful feathers that driffted above her in the light breeze. Her eyes driffted from float to float with excitement, her body floating through the crowd flawlessly while Monica bumped into several people and even shoved them out of the way.

The two women eventually stopped when they could no longer move through the crowd with ease. Annalise scanned the people that surrounded them, taking note of their clothing and the people that surrounded them.

"That one," Annalise whispered, pointing towards a crowd of men that stood outside of a bar. Monica's eyes drifted over to the one that had caught her partner's eye. He was wearing Armani from head to toe, Iphone 5 in hand and Dolce and Gabanna diamond sunglasses resting on his head.

"What do you want me to do?" Monica questioned, taking note of the people around him. Annalise bit her bottom lip and pondered her options. She could try to get Monica to focus his attention onto her and attempt to pickpocket him while he was distracted but with all of the people that surrounded him it would be next to impossible.

"Fake robbery, that way we'll lose some of his companions," Annalise replied, cracking her neck while she focused on what she was about to do.

"God, alright," Monica sighed, hating what came next, "hit me already and get it over with."

Annalise took the brunette's phone and made sure to hold it in plain view before she punched Monica.

"Sorry," she laughed, knowing that it had probably hurt more than she had planned.

"Just go," Monica snapped, hoping that her cheek was red enough by the time she reached the small group of men. Annalise nodded and took off running in their direction, making sure to bump into them and knock the sunglasses off of his head.

"What the hell is your problem, bitch?" one of the men called after her before Monica ran up to them with panic flashing through her eyes.

"Please, you have to help, she just took my phone!" the burnette cried pleadingly, pointing towards Annalise's retreating figure.

"Are you ok?" The man asked, noticing her crimson cheek. Monica nodded and wiped her fake tears away, trying to look helpless.

"Please help me," she choked, reciving pity from the men around her. They nodded and proceeded to follow after Annalise. Monica watched as they ran after her partner before she crouched and picked up the sunglasses. She hid them within her jacket and proceeded to run after the group of men before they caught up with her partner.

By the time she reached them they were all standing near the docks, out of breath and agrivated beyond comprehension.

"We couldnt catch her," the man informed her, his chest heaving as he tried to recover from running through the crowded streets. Of course they hadnt caught her, Annalise wasn't neither stupid or slow. She had probably run into an alley in order to shake them well before they even got close to her.

"It's alright," Monica replied, trying to look dissapointed.

"Look, I'll buy you a drink, it's the least I can do," the man replied, running his hand over the back of his head in embarassment. The rest of the men who had been with him nodded in agreement.

Monica smiled, she had him already.

"I appreciate it, this night's been hell," she replied, walking beside him as he led the way back towards the parade and large crowds. Monica glanced back only once and noticed that Annalise was making her way towards them through the mass of people, ready to pickpocket the men that followed after her.

The brunette made sure to occupy their attention the whole time, whether it was by body language or turning to make conversation with each individual.

By the time they made it back to the bar and she had a drink in her hand she knew that she had to make her escape before any of them noticed that their wallets were missing.

"Look, its been a long day, Im greatful for what you guys did tonight but I have to get going before I lose anything else," Monica laughed, taking her beer and rising from the stool at the bar. The men nodded in understanding and the one that she had stolen the sunglasses from walked her to the door.

"Is there any chance I could get your number?" he questioned, smiling sheepishly as he held the door for her. Monica smiled and nodded, giving him a random number. She closed her eyes as she walked away and felt a pang of guilt as she turned a corner and dissapeared from his sight.

She glanced at the beer in her hand and merely tossed it into a nearby garbage can, she wasnt in the mood to drink tonight.

Annalise caught up with her minutes later, several wallets in her handbag as she showed Monica its contents with pride.

"What's wrong with you tonight, you barely helped," Annalise commented, holding the purse close to her body as they made thier way back to the appartment calling it a night.

"I didnt sleep too much," Monica replied, yawning while pushing several women out of her way without care. All she wanted to do was go home and rest, she was done stealing for the night.

Annalise nodded in understanding and followed after the brunette, grateful for the cleared path that she provided. She was exhausted, creeping around and pickpocketing people had taken its toll on her more than she had originally though.

When they reached thier apartment and climbed several flights of stairs they opened the door and stepped inside without noticing a manila folder with a crimson cross on the center just underneath their feet. Their pair of cats each meowed respectively to their owners, demanding food as the two women moved about and went through their routines as they readied themsleves for bed.

Annalise was the first to notice the folder when she glanced down from the bottle of water that she was drinking from. Her brow furrowed as she moved towards it and crouched to pick it up and open it. It wasnt adressed to either of them, curiosity took the better of her as she tore the top open and peered inside.

A note lay inside, the crimson color of the paper caught her eye without fail. Annalise pulled it out and read it several times before she called Monica into the room.

"What now, kid?" The brunette questioned, drying her hair with a black towel. Annalise merely read part of the letter out loud and waited for her partner's reaction.

"We have been following you for quite some time, we have seen your skills, and we can pay your debts in full if you are willing to work for us for a short period of time. You are to come to the address listed below immediately." Annalise glanced up at the brunette after reading and showed her the remainder of the note.

"You fucking with me?" the brunette questioned, "I saw a guy standing outside of our apartment the other day, just watching us, I think he left it here."

It all made sense now.

They were being watched.

Watched by these so called Templars.

"They've been tracking our movements for the past few months," Annalise commented, shocked that they hadnt noticed before. She found it surreal that a group of people could get away with it for so long.

"They know everything, they know how much we owe," Monica added, throwing the note aside. It contained details that no one but them would know so she was able to discard the possibility of it being a prank. The Templars were real and they had their sights set on them.

The envelope held files on both of them and everything they had done up to the present. The documents all held a red watermark crusader cross in the background.

"And they offered to pay it," Annalise whispered, remembering the rest of the note. Monica's eyes shot over to her partner. Surely the blond was kidding, the fact that the Templars offered to pay off their debts for a few days of their services disturbed her.

They didnt even know these people or what they wanted from them.

"We didnt even get half of what we owe today, there's no way we'll be able to pay Angelo back," Annalise said, reminding Monica of their predicament. They had one day to come up with the sum, one more day before they were hunted by half of the city for failing to repay them.

"We'll go tomorrow, we have no choice," Monica sighed, refusing to believe what her desperation was leading her to. She had never heard of these people before and she was willing to go and work for them after reading a strange note that had made its way underneath their appartment door.

This didnt bode well for either of them but they had no other options, no other way out.

They had to take whatever offer the Templars gave them.

Without saying another word, Monica turned and headed towards her room in disbelief, she was going to believe something that a shady note said in order to save her life, what had she come to?

Annalise watched her partner close the door to her room and turn off the lights seconds later. The blond looked at the discarded note on the coffee table and rose from the couch with a sigh.

She could only hope that things went according to plan tomorrow.

She had no idea who the Templars were but she was willing to work for them if it meant getting rid of the sharks that were breathing down her neck for their money. Her pale hand grabbed the documents that had been included with the note and held them close to her chest as she walked into her room to read them thoroughly.

As she flipped the pages she realized that it contained their criminal files as well, all of the times they had been caught and sent to jail and all of the times they had been bailed out. It also held everyone they had come into contact with, from their family members to friends she had forgotten about a long time ago.

It was obvious to her that the Templars had been tracking them for quite some time.

The thing that got to her were the files at the very bottom.

They appeared to be her ancestors for the most part, along with her family tree.

She was surprised that she had been pure blood Italian royalty at one point, she had even had ties with the Borgia family.

The picture that was attached to the file made her blood run cold. The woman looked just like her, dressed from head to toe in expensive looking fabrics and jewelry. She flipped the picture to look at the next one and chuckled to herself, it was a painting of her ancestor, Lucrezia, and Cesare Borgia.

Annalise shook her head and placed the file aside, she then turned her attention onto Monica's papers and felt her jaw drop.

The image looked exactly like her partner as well, she was sitting sidesaddle on a large black stallion while wearing a dress and diamonds that looked like they could buy a small country. She had a man next to her holding the reins of her horse, dressed in a white tunic with a crusader cross on his chest and a sheathed sword on his waist.

"Robert De Sable," Annalise read, turning the picture over to read the caption on the back, "and his daughter." Annalise's eyes narrowed as she turned the picture over once more and looked at the pair.

It wasn't just their skills that the Templars were attracted to, she had a feeling that it had something to do with their ancestors as well.

She put all of the pictures and documents back into the manila folder and tossed it onto the bed next to her as she changed clothes and fell back against her comforter. She could tell that Monica was still up due to the smell of a lit cigarette drifting into her window through their shared balcony.

They were both unnerved by the sudden development but they would have to wait till tomorrow to know why they had been picked and what they were expected to do.

With that thought in mind, Annalise merely turned away from her open balcony and managed to fall asleep after several restless minutes.

Monica on the other hand took another drag of the cigarette in her hand and glanced down at the brightly lit city streets below her. She flicked the cancer stick in between her fingers and disposed of the ash that had been clinging onto it before she blew out the smoke through her nostrils.

Her mind was running wild and her nerves were shot, the last thing she wanted was to trust any strangers that offered her an easy way out. The nicotine from the cigarette managed to calm her to a certain extent but not enough to lull her into another sleepless night.

She flicked her wrist and allowed the half finished cigarette to blow away in the wind. Her body turned sharply and headed into her room before she took the tequila bottle from her nightstand and poured some of the golden liquid into a shot glass.

With a sigh, she downed it slowly and shook her head to clear her thoughts before she headed into the bathroom and took a cold shower.

She then collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes, hoping to recover some of the energy that she had spent earlier in running around and pickpocketing people.

Their sleep, however, was interrupted early in the morning by rapid knocking at their door. Annalise was the first to rise and walk over to the large wooden door, her body still half asleep and unaware of what it was doing. Her hand wrapped around the doorknob and opened it without asking who it was or what they wanted.

She was greeted by two men, dressed in black from head to toe with black shades over their eyes. A third man stood in between the two, dressed in white, with clear prescription glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Are you Miss Redfield?" the man asked, glancing up at her from the crystal clipboard in his hand. Annalise's brow narrowed slightly before she nodded slowly. The man nodded and glanced over her shoulder to look at Monica who was barely leaving her room.

"Miss Valentine?" the man questioned, looking at Monica who in turn glared at him.

"Who wants to know?" Monica snapped, realizing that it was too early for any sort of visitors, these men were probably hoping to catch them off guard.

"It's them, try not to make too much noise," the man commented, glancing at the two in black before he walked away. Annalise glanced back at Monica for a brief moment in confusion when she saw this only to feel her arm being grabbed by one of the two men.

"This will be easier if you cooperate," the other commented, watching his partner drag Annalise kicking and punching out of the apartment. Monica shook her head and put the couch between herself and the man. Her eyes scanned the whole room for something of use in order to defend herself with.

The man followed her every move and noticed that she kept looking at a crystal candle holder on the bookshelf near the kitchen doorway. She bolted towards it and grabbed it moments before he managed to tackle her to the ground and knock it out of her hand.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled, trying to shake him off as he stood up and pulled her hands behind her. She snarled when she felt him put handcuffs around her wrists and tighten them to a point where she felt her skin break and start to bleed.

Struggling despite her defeat, she yelled and kicked at the walls in the hall, hoping that someone would call the police or open their doors to see what was going on. It was futile, she knew that much. They lived in a shady part of town, the residents of their complex would rather turn a blind eye to crime than call the police.

She still tried, nevertheless.

They weren't going to take her without a fight.

By the time they reached the lower levels and the man dragged her out through the back exit her efforts had doubled. If they managed to get her into the black cop car that waited for her it was all over.

She could see Annalise struggling against the guard as he shoved her into the back of the car and reached for her next. Monica tried her best to prevent her body from being shoved into the backseat but failed as the two men grabbed her and threw her in next to her partner.

They slammed the door shut and got in before turning the engine on and glancing back only once to make sure that they wouldn't try anything. Annalise could see the crystal handcuffs that restrained her partner, she had never seen anything like them. There was no way she could even attempt to pick the lock.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Monica yelled, kicking the back of the driver's seat viciously. Annalise shook her head at her partner's actions. They weren't getting out of their predicament any time soon, it was best if they merely went along with the men's requests.

"I have a feeling they have something to do with the Templars," Annalise pointed out calmly, shifting into a more comfortable position while her partner continued her assault onto the seat in front of her.

"Templars or not, they can go to hell!" Monica yelled, knowing that they could hear her perfectly clear through the glass shield that separated the back from the front seats.

Annalise merely tried to keep calm as she looked out of the tinted windows and tried to see where they were being taken. After an hour long drive she noticed that they were deep in the swamps of Louisiana. She noticed that the men turned off the car and opened the doors before leading them out and down an old looking dock.

Monica tried her best to resist the urge to turn around and punch the guard that kept an iron grip on her arm as he led her up a ramp and into a large luxury boat. Annalise followed after her partner, not knowing where they were being taken or what was going to happen to them.

She was certain of one thing, however.

They weren't going to be killed.

If that had been their intention they would have done it since the beginning, they needed them alive.

They were led below deck and into a small room where they were both thrown in and left alone shortly after one of the men locked the door outside and the other stood guard.

"You need to calm down, we're not going to die," Annalise commented, sitting on one of the beds within the small room. Monica paced around, annoyed with the fact that she was confined to such a small space without fresh air.

"Yeah that could be a possibility," the brunette snapped, "or they could be working for Angelo and taking us out of the country to dispose of us or worse they could be taking us straight to him...to goddamn Spain!" Monica yelled, her panic rising by the moment.

Annalise sighed, her partner had a point.

She could only hope that the men standing guard outside didn't work for the Spaniard that they owed money to. Either way, she knew that she had to keep calm for both of their sakes and save her energy. It was obvious that they weren't going anywhere any time soon.

Monica sat on the other bed, her hands still restrained as she dropped her head and tried to ease her nerves. She would have killed for a cigarette right then and there.

"We're moving out, it'll be two days until we reach New York, make sure they're comfortable," a voice shouted from outside, startling both of the women.

They exchanged glances and turned to look towards the door when the same man from before walked in with his clipboard and the pair of guards beside him.

"I can assume that you heard that," he commented, taking a seat near the door as the two men stood beside him.

Monica opened her mouth only to be stopped and cut off by the man.

"No, we do not work for the Spaniard you are familiar with," he informed her, flipping through several sheets in his clipboard, "according to this you owe him half a million dollars, that's a large amount of money."

Annalise's eye twiched slightly when she heard the amount that he read off of the paper.

How could he have known that?

"That is none of your concern," the blond snapped, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Why are we here and who the hell are you?" Monica asked, relieved that they didn't work for Angelo.

"We are part of an order," the man started, glancing up at the pair through his clear glasses.

"The Templars," Annalise interrupted, realizing who her captors were.

"Correct," the man added, "I am Warren Vidic, I must apologize for the manner in which you were taken, I thought I made it perfectly clear in the letter that we had time sensitive manners to attend to. We simply could not wait for you to come to us."

Monica eyed him briefly, wondering if he was expecting any sort of reaction from them.

"What do want?" the brunette questioned, her gaze hardening as Vidic turned his attention onto her. He could see why the other scientists had picked her, she had a strong character.

"It's simple, your memories," he answered, receiving questioning glances from both of the women. A sigh left his lips, it was like he was dealing with Desmond all over again.

He proceeded to explain who he worked for and what his line of work called for. The two women stared at him with disbelief written in their expressions as he told them that through a device called 'The Animus' they were allowed to go back in time and relive the memories of their ancestors.

"Why are our ancestors so important?" Annalise asked, refusing to jump into the deal without having all of her questions answered. Vidic's lip tugged upwards into a small smirk, they were the perfect candidates. They asked all of the right questions and were critical of what they were told.

"They lived during a time of great importance," Vidic informed them, handing each of the women their respective files, "in your case, The Crusades."

Monica opened the white folder with the same cross from before and flipped through the files. She read over several names, there were two that repeated over and over again throughout her files: Robert De Sable and Altair Ibn-La'Ahad.

She glanced up, ready to ask questions but was stopped by Vidic with a motion of his hands.

"Your ancestor lived during the time of the Borgia family," Vidic pointed out, knowing that Annalise had already read through her files the previous night.

"Yes, but what does this 'Ezio Auditore' have to do with anything?" Annalise started, showing Vidic a picture of an italian man with a white hood shadowing his facial features.

"I was getting to that," Vidic replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Both Ezio and Altair were crucial figures during their respective time periods, each killed hundreds of men during their lifetimes," Vidic pointed out, leaving important details out of his briefing. Monica glanced down at her 'assassin' and tilted her head in curiosity.

"We need you to go back in time, use your ancestor and their connections, and dispose of them," Vidic informed them. He waited for the two women to speak, for them to react to everything that he had just told them. It had taken Desmond several days to understand all of the facts that he had been given.

"You want us to kill a couple of assassins who have killed thousands?" Monica replied, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips. This was all absurd, money or not.

"Yes, I expect you to be able to kill them without a lot of effort," he replied, standing from his chair as Monica and Annalise glanced at each other.

"Do we have a deal?" Vidic questioned, looking at the pair of women. Abstergo's future rested on their answers. All of the other candidates that they had sent back in time had failed to kill the pair of assassins.

Annalise felt her mind shut down on her for a second or two, refusing to believe everything that had happened over the past few hours. She had been kidnapped, thrown into a boat, and told that she could go back in time and change history.

Monica on the other hand tilted her head at Vidic and chuckled more to herself than him, until she saw the so called 'Animus' she wouldn't believe him in full.

The two looked at each other and then at Vidic before nodding.

"Deal," they said simultaneously, failing to realize the conflict they had just put themselves in.

Without saying another word, Vidic turned and left the pair of women with their respective files in order for them to get acquainted with their targets and their ancestors.

He had to make several preparations before they reached New York, in the mean time, however, all he could do was call his superiors and let them know of the latest development.

Altair and Ezio would be taken care of and the Templars would regain all of the power that they had lost over the past centuries.

They just had to make sure that the pair of women succeeded and never found out the truth behind their true intentions. All they needed was for one of them to succeed and end the assassin bloodline.

The task seemed simple enough.

**Review!**

.


End file.
